I can't keep my hands to myself
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: … I mean I could but, why would I want to? O de Sasuke teniendo una pequeña obsesión con un compañero de clase. AU. OS. NaruSasu.
**_._**

 ** _Naruto no es mío, si fuera mío lo siento mucho Hinata me agradas pero…_**

.

Estaba escuchando una canción, supongo que saben cuál (en caso contrario, regresar al título) y me inventé esta historia camino al trabajo, realmente, en veinte minutos. No es una copia ni está basado en ella (como todos mis otros fics, Oops), solo tomé la idea de la "obsesión" y es todo. Pueden seguir con sus vidas.

.

* * *

.

Ajustó la imagen del visor, no deseando que la fotografía saliera con demasiado brillo. Cuando estuvo lista presionó el disparador, en seguida se dio la vuelta, simulando estar ocupado analizando un arbusto seco, para trabajar con él.

Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, donde se encontraba el verdadero objetivo del lente de su cámara. El chico estaba ocupado acomodando unos girasoles. Sasuke había logrado capturarlo acercándose a ellos, con cara de concentración. Era una buena foto, ahora que la miraba bien.

Siguió observándolo sin que nadie en su clase lo notara, no era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían. Regresó la atención al arbusto, porque de hecho, el también tenía que hacer lo suyo. Decidió que el mejor ángulo para su foto era desde abajo, por lo que se recostó en el suelo, a un lado de la planta muerta, y volvió a ajustar el visor. Tomó varias fotografías para estar seguro, pero al final todas salieron bien. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de la diferencia entre los objetos que habían elegido, igual de diferentes que ellos.

Desde que puede recordar, Sasuke se ha sentido atraído por Naruto, el chico de los girasoles. Lo conoció en jardín de infantes, era molesto y tonto, pero había algo en él que impedía que el moreno le quitara la vista. Por supuesto, al no ser demasiado empático, terminaron odiándose y peleando cada segundo hasta que ambos terminaron el preescolar. No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces, no al menos hasta ese verano. Sasuke se había sorprendido a si mismo preguntándose por él cada día, después del parvulario, sin poder olvidar nunca al inquieto niño rubio de ojos azules y extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Lo último que pensó al entrar a ese curso de fotografía fue volver a verlo.

Escuchó varios disparos* y luego un gruñido molesto, se dio vuelta para descubrir que el rubio miraba sus fotografías derrotado. Se acercó, invadido por el súbito deseo de tocar al otro, tomando como excusa el darle una mano.

-¿Puedo mirar?- preguntó, alzando la mirada un poco. El rubio era más alto, cosa que dañaba un poco el ego del moreno, pero a la vez le encantándolo. El chico lo miró sorprendido, sin poder reaccionar a la primera.

Eso era otra cosa. Naruto no parecía recordar a Sasuke.

Pero al moreno no le había molestado, no era que hubieran sido amigos entonces y en realidad prefería olvidar esa parte de su pasado. Tomó la cámara de las manos del otro, conteniendo un escalofrío cuando sus dedos se rozaron. La foto estaba bien, pero había demasiada luz, los colores de la flor tampoco ayudaban. Empezó a ajustar la cámara al entorno luminoso y la pegó a su rostro, mirando por el visor. Disparó una sola vez y le entregó la cámara a su dueño, sin siquiera mirar la fotografía para revisarla. Asintió levemente y se alejó, con la piel de gallina. Miró levemente hacia atrás, como había venido acostumbrándose últimamente y vio al otro mirar la foto sorprendido para después sonreír. Regresó su vista al frente, sabiendo que el rubio lo buscaría con la mirada para agradecerle. Sasuke no quería su agradecimiento, tenía miedo de que si le sonreía de esa manera, no iba a poder hacer otra cosa que tirársele encima.

Suspiró con pesadez, obligando a la presión en su pecho a irse. Se alejó a paso lento, esperando por su hermano fuera del parque, que habían usado como punto de reunión para la clase. Al día siguiente harían retratos, nadie había tenido una idea de a dónde podrían ir y probablemente idearían un plan cuando todos terminaran. Kakashi, su instructor, le mandaría la localización del lugar cuando estuviera seguro. Había sido así cada clase. Revisó distraídamente las fotografías de su cámara. Una por cada clase. Todas iban acompañadas por una foto o dos del rubio, tomadas inadvertidamente. El chico nunca se había dado cuenta, sonrió de lado observando una de ellas, preguntándose qué haría de enterarse.

Su hermano aparcó frente suyo y, como cada día, se subió al auto ignorando las preguntas que el mayor le hacía. _¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Tuviste tomas interesantes? ¿Has pensado ya si quieres dedicarte a ello? Eres muy bueno…_ Y como cada día, Sasuke no respondía, no tenía respuestas todavía y eso era lo único que su hermano lograba sacarle. Tenía tiempo, estaba a mitad de la preparatoria y había varias opciones. Era cierto también, que era bueno en la fotografía, Kakashi había intentado convencerlo de dedicarse a esto, pero Sasuke no estaba seguro.

-No lo he decidido aún.- murmuró, como siempre hacía después de escuchar al rubio decir lo mismo. Llegaron a casa y bajó del auto sin mirar a Itachi, que solo suspiró derrotado.

La verdad es que Sasuke solo estaba esperando para ver qué decidía Naruto.

El rubio era un parlanchín, eso no había cambiado, y no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero cuando sus compañeros del curso de verano le preguntaban del futuro, solo decía que no había decidido aún.

No asistían a la misma escuela, por lo que Sasuke no podría verlo una vez que las vacaciones terminaran, esperaba que el rubio se decidiera antes de que Sasuke dejara de verlo. La idea le dolió al solo pensarla. Entró a su recamara, dejando el aparato sobre la cama, junto a él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos le picaran y tuviera que tomarlo de nuevo. Ignoró las imágenes de objetos inanimados, deteniéndose a analizar todas las fotos que tenía del rubio. Suspiró, sintiéndose enfermo. _¿Quién diría que estaba obsesionado con el chico?_ Sasuke lo sabía, así como también sabía que solo estaba esperando para aplicar en la misma universidad que el rubio escogiera. Después del kínder había desaparecido y ahora, después de todo el tiempo que le había tomado volver a verlo, no podía perderlo de vista, no de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se encontró en las puertas del aeropuerto. Tenía sentido, cavilaba, mientras entraba buscando a su grupo con la mirada, había todo tipo de gente en un lugar así. No tardó en reconocer la cabellera rubia de Naruto a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia él. Al final se desvió, aproximándose en vez, a Kakashi, entregándole las fotos impresas que le había pedido, en un portafolios*. El hombre asintió, sonriendo, al menos eso le pareció a Sasuke, pues tenía cubierta la cara. El moreno no le sonrió de regreso, pero Kakashi no se lo tomó a mal, Sasuke era conocido por no sonreír nunca de todas maneras.

-El trabajo de hoy será algo diferente.- habló al grupo Kakashi.- He pedido permiso para hacerlo aquí, conozco a alguien y… En fin.- se interrumpió, al ver el desinterés general.- Hay zonas en las que las fotos están prohibidas, así que tengan cuidado.- mencionó, revisando despreocupadamente la carpeta que antes le había entregado Sasuke.- Hagan equipos de dos personas, quiero diez retratos. No tiene que ser una sola persona, pueden ser varias, pero al final me entregarán diez diferentes.- todos se quejaron abiertamente, Sasuke viró los ojos, sería un largo día intentando pedirle a las personas una foto.- Solo gente en el aeropuerto chicos, no quiero trampas.- terminó, alejándose y tirándose sin más sobre una silla en el área de espera, leyendo un libro que el moreno estaba seguro, era sobre pornografía.

-Hola.- no pudo evitar saltar por la sorpresa. A su lado, Naruto se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello.- ¿Te molesta si trabajamos juntos?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, poniendo la cámara frente a su pecho como si fuera un escudo. Naruto sonrió brillantemente.- ¡Genial!- gritó, dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre.

Respiró profundo, sintiendo el exasperante deseo de tocar al otro chico cuando menos una vez, era por eso que no hablaba seguido con él. Aparte, no estaba seguro de cómo iban a lograr que las personas les dejaran tomarles fotografías pero…

-¡Hola! Tenemos un proyecto para un curso de fotografía, ¿Podemos hacerte una foto?

-Uh… claro…

Oh. Interesante.

Decidieron que, siendo entonces Sasuke mejor con la cámara. Naruto conseguiría los rostros y Sasuke haría las fotografías. Al rubio no parecía serle difícil conseguir los permisos, la sonrisa en su rostro transmitía confianza, cosa que la mueca amarga en la cara de Sasuke nunca haría. Mientras Naruto buscaba entre el gentío rostros interesantes, Sasuke le hacía fotos. Era una mala costumbre que tenía pero no podía evitarlo, el rubio interactuando era bastante interesante de ver. Se giró, mirando por un ventanal a un avión a punto de despegar. Ajustó su lente y esperó por un buen ángulo, escuchó algunos disparos de cámara, pero lo atribuyó a las fotos que debían estar tomando sus compañeros. Después de un momento apartó el visor de su rostro y miró a un lado, donde una pelirroja esperaba para no interrumpirlo.

-Es raro ver a alguien tomando fotografías en un aeropuerto.- dijo la chica, Sasuke solo la miró un segundo y entonces empezó a revisar su carrete, ignorándola por completo.- Puedes tomarme una foto, si quieres…- con una sonrisa atrevida.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros, una cara más. Estaba a punto de apuntar el lente en su dirección cuando una voz detrás de la chica se escuchó.

-Lo siento, solo tomamos fotos de rostros interesantes.-dijo Naruto, apareciendo junto a la chica, quien lo miró mal. Intercambiaron interesantes miradas de odio por unos minutos y Sasuke no pudo evitar tomarles una fotografía. Ambos lo miraron mal al escuchar aquel sonido característico, pero el moreno solo volvió a fotografiarlos. Sacó una libreta de su bolsillo trasero y se quitó el lápiz que tenía sobre la oreja.

-¿Nombre?- le preguntó a la chica, obteniendo una mirada confundida de la misma. Naruto solo la miró mal y ella le sacó la lengua.

-Karin.- anunció la pelirroja, sonriendo. Sasuke asintió, anotando su nombre para después simplemente caminar hacia otro lado. Naruto lo siguió, dejando a la chica enfurruñada.

Por dentro, Sasuke contenía la emoción. Era la primera vez que le tomaba una foto a Naruto de frente, los ojos azules del rubio mirando a la cámara. Las manos le picaban para revisar las fotos, pero esperaría hasta llegar a su casa y estar en la soledad de su habitación…

-¿Puedo verlas?- dijo el rubio, haciendo amago de tomar la cámara de sus manos. Sasuke solo la apartó de su camino, alterado ante la idea de que el rubio pudiera ver todas las fotos suyas que tenía, sin expresarlo abiertamente, por supuesto.- No voy a borrar nada.- viró los ojos el chico, creyendo que Sasuke solo se preocupaba por las últimas. Hizo un gesto de negación, provocando que el rubio hiciera una mueca.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo.

-Como sea, mira.- lo escuchó decir. Hizo lo que pudo para no mirarlo, solo asintió confirmando que escuchaba.- Creo que tenemos suficientes fotos. Solo hay que escogerlas.- asintió de nuevo, con menos ánimos, sintiendo cerca la despedida. Le habría gustado poder observarlo solo un poco más…- Traigo auto, podemos ir a mi casa y bajarlas en la computadora.- añadió el rubio, provocando que Sasuke lo mirara sorprendido. Estaban saliendo del lugar y el moreno no había llamado a su hermano. Lo pensó por un momento…- _Oh vamos_ , será rápido.-apuró el rubio, jalándolo del brazo, haciendo que cualquier neurona en su cerebro capaz de pensar en los contras de tal decisión, quedara atrofiada.

No había nadie en casa cuando llegaron, el moreno empezaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad que no expresaba por fuera. No solo se había subido al auto del rubio, sino que ahora aparte conocía donde vivía. La casa en si parecía nueva y, de hecho, habían algunas cajas arrinconadas en la habitación, estaban selladas con cinta y decían "sala".

-Aquí tenemos la computadora.- lo sacó de sus pensamientos el rubio, siguiendo su mirada.- Lamento el desorden, tiene poco que nos mudamos…- Sasuke solo asintió.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar…?- el moreno negó con la cabeza.- Uh… Bueno, ponte cómodo… Iré a mi habitación por un cable para tu cámara… espera aquí.

Sasuke vio subir a Naruto por las escaleras, sin poder contenerse a indagar un poco. La mayoría de los muebles estaban vacíos, lo que debía estar en ellos probablemente seguía en las cajas. Dejó su cámara en la mesa de la computadora. Poniendo su atención en los pocos libros que había en los estantes. El rubio bajó corriendo minutos después.

-¿Baño?- preguntó. Naruto contuvo una carcajada, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-Es solo que de verdad parece que tienes contadas las palabras.- se rió el rubio, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo que hizo al otro parar de reír.- la segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras.

El moreno subió lentamente, disfrutando cada paso. Había algunos cuatros de fotografías colgados en las paredes y algunos otros apoyados en el piso. Admiró cada una de ellas con detalle, cuando llegó a la puerta indicada, esta se encontraba abierta.

Y no era el baño.

Bien. Sasuke no era tonto. Probablemente el baño sería la puerta frente a esta, pero la habitación lucía sospechosamente como la habitación del rubio y la curiosidad pudo con él. Entró a la habitación con un deje de ansiedad, olvidando por completo que había dejado su cámara abajo, con un rubio más que dispuesto a revisarla.

Sin ello en la cabeza observó el desorden. Las cajas arrinconadas en las esquinas del cuarto, libros en el piso, la cama deshecha. Tuvo que luchar para no acercarse a ella. Mientras indagaba, pateó apenas algo con el pie. Asentada despreocupadamente en el suelo estaba la propia cámara del rubio, sintiendo la conocida sensación de picor, la levantó y encendió sin pudor. Comenzando a ver las fotos del carrete. Las primeras eran horribles. Mostrando la evidente falta de conocimiento del rubio, iban mejorando poco a poco, pero una de ellas hizo a Sasuke detenerse en seco.

Era él.

Del primer día, su rostro no salía y estaba un poco borrosa. Pero Sasuke pudo reconocerse a sí mismo, su peinado era ciertamente identificable. Estaba sentado en la primera fila de sillas, ya que al ser una clase de presentación no habían tenido que ir al exterior y les habían explicado de que trataba todo. Naruto le había tomado una fotografía desde su lugar, filas atrás.

Siguió pasando las fotografías, algunas eran varios intentos de los trabajos encomendados, pero otras, la mayoría, eran suyas. Él midiendo un ángulo con sus manos, él mandando un mensaje por teléfono, él acostado en el piso fotografiando un arbusto, él concentrado tomando una foto en el aeropuerto… entre muchas otras. Sasuke se sorprendió encontrando una de si mismo sonriendo, mientras revisaba su propia cámara, con el zoom trabajando hacia su cara. Enfocando su sonrisa, sintió sus manos temblar. En un súbito intento por tranquilizarse, hizo el amago de tomar su propia cámara, solo para darse cuenta que la había dejado abajo.

Al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a la puerta, numerosos pasos se escucharon, subiendo las escaleras. El rubio y el moreno se toparon de frente, sin saber cómo mirarse o qué decirse. El rubio se sonrojó a más no poder cuando vio lo que Sasuke tenía en las manos, el moreno tragó grueso al ver su propia cámara en las manos del otro. No dijeron nada por un segundo.

-T-te estabas tardando…

-Tus fotos son mediocres.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa un momento, para después reír a carcajadas, provocando una diminuta sonrisa crecer en el rostro del azabache.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.- comentó el rubio, siendo Sasuke el sorprendido esta vez.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó, a media voz. Naruto lució un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, entiendo que no te acuerdes. Ha pasado bastante.- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello, haciendo a Sasuke notar que era un tic nervioso.- Estudiamos juntos el preescolar… es raro que me acuerde lo sé, pero bueno. Fuiste el primer amigo que tuve y después me mudé y…

Sasuke se desconectó de su voz. Asimilando apenas lo que estaba diciendo. _¿Entonces Naruto le recordaba? ¿Le había considerado su amigo?_ No solo eso, también tenía una colección de fotos suyas, idéntica a la que el propio Sasuke tenía de él. El moreno solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Se le tiró encima.

Horas más tarde, se encontraban sentados en silencio en el auto del rubio, justo en frente de la casa del moreno. Sasuke no estaba seguro de qué pasaba ahora, pero tenía el número de Naruto como un contacto nuevo en su celular y la burbujeante sensación en la boca del estómago, era muy diferente a la dolorosa presión en el pecho que sentía cuando pensaba que no volvería a verlo.

Cuando al fin entró a la casa, Itachi lo recibió empezando con las preguntas de siempre. Y esta vez respondió: _Genial, sí, tal vez…_

 _-No lo he decidido aún…_

Subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos y se recostó en la cama, revisando el carrete de imágenes en su cámara y yendo directo hacia la última.

Esta vez, el rubio había sonreído hacia la cámara.

.

* * *

.

N/A:

*Disparos de la cámara.

*Portafolio como los que entregan los modelos con sus fotos, no es literalmente un portafolio, pero así le llaman.

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón, por favor. Amo la retroalimentación.

 ** _Donot:)_**


End file.
